Contagious Life
by Mayhem Jade
Summary: What happens when three vampyres meet up with wolves? And what happens when they meet up with different Vampyres who aren't one with Nyx? Sucky sum. Better then the sum. lol -Jade


Enjoy? XD

Stars sat in the night sky shimmering lightly as wind blew the leaves on the top of the trees. Tonight was different. It was, beautiful, you could say. It was one of those nights my brethren and Maxe's clan went to go fight. It was one of those nights your glad enough to scream and say, "It's not raining for once in fucking FOREVER!" which, mind you, is exactly what Hollow had screamed at the top of her lungs. We ran threw the thick forest of Washington dodging the trees. My brethren, (Spider, Zane, and I [Anala]) were running along side the wolf pack, (Maxe, Hollow, and Samie).

Maxe howled long and hard as she ran along the side of me. She looked up at me, giving me a wide wolfy grin. I rolled my eyes and started laughing. I heard something soft in the distance. I can to an abrupt stop, looking around here and there. Maxe had stopped. Her wolfy grin getting bigger. She shook her fur and laid down under a brown, molting tree. A leaf fell from the tree above me which gave them away. I sprung into the tree, yanking Zane off the branch in which he crouched in. I grabbed his forearm slamming him to the ground on his back. Lightly, I jumped down landing next to him, grinning widely..

"You made to much noise." I commented. I stuck my hand out. "Learn from the best, brother." I joked quietly. Zane growled lightly, "Fuck you." He replied, getting up himself and running towards the clearing where we planned to playfully fight. My hand dropped to my side.

"Well then." I said, I rolled my eyes. Maxe got up stretching slightly. "Lets go wolfy." I joked as we continued to run. Soon enough we came to the clearing. Hollow, Samie, Zane, and Spider were waiting for me and Maxe in the center. Zane stood up as soon as we reached them. Zane had his arrogant body posture as always. His body language made him look cocky. He had his arms crossed and his grey jacket was only have way zipped showing his Black Veil Brides Band Tee. Zane's blond/brown hair stood out with his semi-dark colors. His skin was some what tan and his long face was turned to the side showing his profile.

Spider was wearing Slipknot skate shoes, black skinny's, and a tight black jacket. His sleeves were rolled up and his belt hung low. His pale complexion seemed even lighter now then earlier and his straight black hair was now messy and wind blown. His high cheek bones set off his cloudy blue eyes making him seem careless. He didn't bother standing up when we came cause he knew there was no point.

"Spider." He looked up at me with those eyes that made you wonder what his thoughts were at that moment. "Let's go." I urged. He shook his head with a small smile and stood up. Everyone backed away to the edge of the clearing.

"GO!" Zane yelled as we begun our fight.

Spider threw the first punch but I ducked and swung a round house kick in the gut. He flew back ten feet landing on his toes. We ran at each other. But as soon as we almost collided, I jumped in the air doing a small but quick front flip landing in back of him. As soon as I turned to face him he swiped my feet from under me. I landed on my back in the mud, my breath knocked out of me. He came out me intending to punch my face I rolled over dodging. I quickly grabbed his arm and kicked his hip, flipping him over on his back. I grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head.

"I win." I whispered. He jerked forwarded but I restrained him. "Love you too." I joked as I kissed him lightly on the lips before getting up and walking towards everyone else.

"Who are YOU?!" Someone called. I quickly turned my body facing the other side of the clearing. Spider and everyone else had joined behind me. They were vampires like me. But their crescent moon was missing. Their eyes were golden and their skins were pale white. There was eight of them. And a… human? She smelled of something revolting. It made my stomach twisted and turned inside my body.

The one who had called at us asked again, "Who are you?." He asked. He was tall and lean but packed with muscle. His hair was a rich chocolate brown color that swirled around his face. His eyes seemed to have specs of red glazing in them along the rim. He glared long at us. He looked over us. His gazed landed on me.

"Nicodemus." Another said. His voice was soft but had a sharp edge to it like a razor. "Calm yourself." He warned.

"Do not tell me what to do Carlisle!" He yelled, crouching into a feral position.

One that looked as if he worked out everyday in his damn life, ran up to him yanking him back with the rest of them.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Sorry. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and family. This is Edward," He pointed to a man with a straight face. He looked protective of his family and ready for whatever came his way. He looked this way at that holding his look on the human longer. Someone's gotta girl friend. A HUMAN girlfriend too. "This is Rosaline," He pointed to a tall, blonde. A disgusted look came over her face. Bitch. "This is Emmet," He pointed to the buff dude. "This is Jasper." He looked pained. "This is Alice," She was a short girl with a smile on her face. She looked like a pixie whose wings were torn off. She gave a short, "hi" and Carlisle continued. "This is Nicodemus. He is new." He pointed to the guy who could only stare. "And this," He finished, "is Bella." She looked nervous.

"Why is there a human here? And where are your crescent moons?" I questioned.

"Ah," He stated, "How old are you?" He counter questioned.

"Old enough." I stated.

"Why are there wolves?!" Rosaline exclaimed holding her breath.

"They smell better then your human." I scowled. "Does she not take a fucking BATH?!" I coughed.

Edward hissed. Hollow ran passed us and towards Edward sniffing him. He hissed barring his fangs.

"Touch her, I murder you!" I growled. Hollow started running around Edward teasing him. You could see her tongue hanging out of her grin showing she was having fun teasing him.

"Introduce yourself." Carlisle commanded.

"I take no commands but I'm nothing but proper. I am Anala. That there is Hollow, this is Zane, Maxe, Samie, and Spider." I introduced them one by one. Maxe growled. Edward looked uneasy. Finally He ran at Hollow. I ran at him, tackling him to the ground. I heard Carlisle barking orders to get Bella away. That gave me a free shot. "You messed with MY friend, I'll mess with your girlfriend-" I was interrupted by someone pulling me off him and throwing me in the air. FUCK. No. I ripped off my jacket in the air and let my wings out. "Caw caw fool!" I joked. "I'm a bird, bitch!" I yelled at Jasper. And dove towards the ground. The second I landed I ran towards Bella. "Maxe! Catch!" I yelled as I chucked Bella up in the air. She laughed as she morphed human and jumped in the air to catch her. Rosaline ran at Maxe but she threw Bella back at me. All she could do was scream. I was just about to catch her when Emmet smash into me with cracking force. "Get the fuck off me you rapist!" I yelled, as I punched his cheek. He grabbed my wrists pulling them behind my head.

"Now, I don't want to hurt you. But you need to calm down." He soothed.

It took every cell in my body not to laugh out loud. I jerked my head forward hitting him in the nose with my forehead. He stood up holding his nose as blood spewed out in a river. "Go die." I commented before I kicked him in his sternum. He blew back crashing into a trees. Tree by tree they broke until finally he crashed into one and slid down. Slowly he got up. I ran towards him. Quicker then ever I kneed him in the gut. "You. Don't. Touch. Me. EVER.!" I yelled pausing everytime my knee came contact with him. He grabbed my knee.

"Enough." He said grouffly. He grabbed me by the hair, smashing my face into the tree repeatedly. I felt the wetness of my own blood running down my face under my forehead. My templed throbbed and electricity shot threw my veins and adrenaline pumped. As soon as he pulled my face away from the tree I ripped free of his grib.

"You don't ever touch me. Don't you ever FUCKING touch me." I yelled. Blue grew into my hands. "I am sick and tired of everyone I fight thinking I'm just a girl who can't fight." The blue flames came around Emmet. He looked scared. He looked around. The flames covered him completely to where I couldn't see him. The flames grew smaller and smaller till the disappeared. Emmet was no where to be seen. I felt as if something had left me. Gone to a different world. Everything started to spin. My vision blurred and all I could see was the darkness that ate my sight.

_My mom was standing there. She smiled at me and waved. "Mama?" I questioned. No. My mom was dead. She died long ago in the fire. The fire that no one knew how it started. No one knew exactly happened. Everyone one was clueless. Everyone but me.. I remember that day so clearly. I was sitting on the couch with her. My head was on her lap and she was stroking my hair. All I could think was how my life was perfect. I had everything I wanted. But my brother walked in. He was drunk and he'd been smoking weed. I could tell. I could smell it all from where he stood by door. My mom and brother got in a fight. He started smashing things. I started to cry. He threatened me. When he came near me my mom had pushed him out of the way. He pulled her by the hair and shoved her to the ground. I got mad. I got REALLY mad. I got mad that he had even touched her. Had even HARMED her. That's when the fire started. My body erupted him bright blue flames and they died. I didnt' know what to do so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. But now she was standing there, in front of me. She came close to me embrasing me in a tight hug. "I love you" she whispered._

Brightness surfaced reality. I could hear people getting hurt and yelling. But everything seemed so distant. Slowly things pieced together. I soon stood up brushing the mud off my pants when I saw Spider flying across the clearing. Not as in "Look I'm part bird!" But as in, someone-just-pushed-me-really-fucking-hard flying. I ran up and caught him mid air taking the damage of falling. I sucked in a huge breathe as I hit the ground. Spider jumped up when we landed. He looked mad, REALLY, mad. His eyes were blood shot and his jacket was torn at the shoulder. His lip was even busted. He helped me up then ran towards Nicodemus. Samie was in wolf form fighting him off as well. Maxe was going against Rosalina, Zane was going against Jasper, and Hollow was still against Edward. I wasn't sure what happened to Bella or where Alice, Carlisle, and Esme went but all that mattered was getting everyone safe.

I ran towards Zane. I grabbed Jasper's right arm and leg and Zane grabbed hir left. "One." I counted

"Two." He continued.

"Go!" We screamed as we flung him high in the air. We enjoyed it for a second before we rushed to help Maxe.

Maxe's fur was muddy and out of place. Her right eye was swollen and there was a cut along her nose. Rosaline kicked Maxe hard on her side with surprising force. Maxe fell to the ground. Zane tackled Rosaline. Maxe whined as she tried to get up. "Stay down." I soothed. "We got this." Maxe growled at me. "Oh shut up." I replied. "Your hurt. Your not fighting till your better. Plus I think your bone is broken." I scowled. Zane came running back at us.

"She's gone." He said calmly. "I'll go help Hollow I guess." He made a short sigh then left.

"Sorry Maxie." I said sympythetically. All I can think is how this fight has been weird. No one has really gotten hurt expect me and Maxe. I turned towards Nicodemus. His eyes were blood shot and he seemed ready to fight at any moment of then day. Samie was limping but trying to fight and there was blood welling under Spider's jacket. My crecent moon started to burn but i couldn't think of that now. I started running towards the fight. He was a new born. God. How could I be so STUPID?! Why did I go against Emmet?! Why not Nicodemus?! God I'm so stupid! God damnit Anala! For someone named "fierce" You sure are a fuckin' idiot! I shook my head. Get it together. Let's go.

**And the fight begins. **

**To be continued? I don't know.. We'll have to see the **_**reveiws**_**. :]**


End file.
